Hear my cry, Feel my pain if I should fall, I'll start over again
by Moonday-Girl
Summary: Elle a huit ans quand l'esprit du Commandeur est découvert en elle. De la tout commence ou tout fini. Elle a huit ans le cycle d'une vie est parfois long parfois bref, elle le trouvera bien assez vite. Le passé de Lexa.


Et peut être que des histoires en Français manquent cruellement ici. Bonne lecture en tout cas. &amp; Merci à Chain pour la béta-lecture.

_Ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance qui fera le leader, c'est d'en avoir eu une trop brève dont on n'a jamais su profiter. _

Elle a cinq ans et elle sait que les larmes sont inutiles, ses parents ne sont plus mais elle a un village qui prendra soin d'elle. Elle a cinq ans, des lumières dans ses yeux gris et tandis qu'elle fixe les flammes qui lèchent les corps de ceux qui l'ont mise au monde elle ne cille pas. Elle reste droite, fière. Elle deviendra guerrière. Elle aura un bel avenir et plus jamais les hommes de la montagne ne heurteront son village. Une main se pose sur son épaule, et la grande femme aux cheveux blonds sales et aux yeux en amandes étirées lui adresse ce qui ressemble le plus à un sourire rassurant. Elle marque cette image dans un coin de sa tête et garde un air déterminé. Elle a cinq ans, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas son père l'entrainera désormais au combat, à la traque, aux moyens de survivre dans cette hostile terre et quelqu'un qui n'est pas sa mère lui apprendra la vie. Elle s'y fera. Elle ne sera pas longtemps une enfant, elle n'aura pas le choix.

Elle a huit ans quand l'esprit du Commandeur est découvert en elle. Elle a huit ans et c'est une enfance bien courte qu'elle vient de passer, les jeux sont oubliés, elle n'aura pas le temps de plus d'innocence. Elle a huit ans. Anya lui offre un regard compatissant et l'une des meilleures guerrières qu'elle connaisse lui tend la main _« Suis moi. Je vais faire de toi ce que l'on attend. »_ Elle a huit ans et doit dire au revoir aux rares rêves de gosse qu'elle aurait pu avoir. C'est un avenir nouveau devant elle. Le chemin sera pavé d'enfers mais derrière ses yeux gris-vert on peut voir la détermination violente qui ne la quittera pas.

Elle a 10 ans, la main d'Anya est dans son dos alors qu'elle arme la lance sur son épaule. La biche en face d'elle n'est par chance ou par miracle pas mutée, et c'est probablement un signe, c'est ce que diront les gens au village la bas. Elle a 10 ans et quand sa lance transperce la gorge du cervidé innocent, elle esquisse une sorte de sourire. Ses yeux gris brillent de rage, de désir, et de fierté aussi, alors qu'elle les relève vers Anya dont les tresses blond sombre encadrent le visage toujours avenant pour elle._ « Tu as bien travaillé mon second. »_ Les mots officialisent ce qui ne s'est pas encore dit, et que pourrait rêver de mieux une fille de 10 ans que d'être le second de la femme qu'elle admire. Elle a 10 ans et Anya est désormais son guide, souriant à la forme malhabile qui lui tend avec fierté la peau de la biche qu'elle a tuée et apprit à dépecer. 10 ans, juste 10 ans, elle découvre que parfois le bonheur se trouve dans la mort d'innocents. Son village festoie, la biche est délicieuse et du miel plein les mains elle essuie son visage sur le quel se dresse un sourire sincère.

Elle a 10 ans encore, et le village est attaqué par des faucheurs. Anya et d'autres guerriers auront l'occasion de s'illustrer une fois de plus. La froide Indra apporte de l'aide en provenance de TonDC et les ennemis sont finalement repoussés. Elle a 10 ans, elle a certes tremblé, l'arc n'est définitivement pas son arme de prédilection, mais avec une épée ramassée sur un camarade tombé elle s'est montrée habile. C'était agréable, elle a du sang plein les cheveux et des taillades sur la joue, mais elle est la. Elle est une guerrière peu accomplie, mais l'entrainement commence à porter ses fruits.

Elle à onze ans, Anya la réveille avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui n'est adressé qu'a elle. Elle a onze ans et c'est avec des yeux pleins encore de sommeil qu'elle fixe son mentor. Ses pupilles d'argent s'écarquillent un peu et patiemment Anya attend qu'elle quitte le lit de fourrure. _« Je t'ai amené un cadeau. »_ Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus, et la toison du mouton qui lui sert de couverture rejoint le sol avec toute la hâte d'une enfant pressée. Ce n'est pas sa fête de naissance, les terriens ne fêtent pas spécialement cela de toute façon. Non. Elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour mériter une offrande, et se questionne sur ce dont il s'agit. _« Je sais que tu en fera bon usage »._ L'épée qu'Anya lui tend a une lame fine, une forme orientale légèrement courbée. La poignée fait la taille de deux mains d'adultes, un peu trop grande pour elle, recouverte de tissu tissé noir et blanc. « Il est un peu grand pour toi. Je l'ai trouvé lors d'une exploration. » Elle remarque enfin l'air las derrière le sourire, les blessures et la saleté du voyage que son mentor vient de faire. Elle a onze ans, son sourire est immense, et ses petits bras se fichent de tout ça alors qu'ils se resserrent autour du corps de la blonde, visiblement choquée par ce câlin soudain et inattendu qu'elle accepte pourtant. Ca fait parti des moments qu'elles chériront l'une et l'autre toute leur vie, qui ne sera peut être pas si longue. onze ans, ce n'est pas l'âge auquel on préfère recevoir une épée que des jeux enfants, mais elle n'a pas eu d'enfance et elle suppose que ses parents seraient quand même fiers d'elle. En leur absence, Anya l'est, et c'est parfois tout ce qui compte.

Elle a onze ans, les entrainements d'Anya sont durs, ses mains sont fines, ses épaules trop étroites, elle tremble parfois car les vrais combats sont tout autre chose. Elle a du mal avec les entrainements parce qu'ils ne sont pas réels, mais quand elle est dans le feu de l'action elle est toujours un peu plus prête. Elle a onze ans et Anya lui donne un coup un peu trop fort qui la précipite au sol. Pas une excuse, pas une larme, mais quand elle arrive dans la hutte du guérisseur elle en ressort changée. Elle a onze ans, et quand l'apprentie soigneuse lui attrape la main en lui demandant si elle n'a pas trop mal, elle sent son cœur s'emballer. Elle est habitée de l'esprit du commandeur, elle est douée dans les arts de la guerre, saigne de tous les cotés a cause de son entrainement qui ne finira jamais, mais c'est le sourire de cette fille à la peau mate et aux yeux d'ors qui la condamne. Elle a onze ans et elle sait qu'il y'a désormais deux personnes pour les quelles ,commandeur ou pas, elle donnerait sa vie. Elle n'a aucun moyen de savoir à l'époque qu'elle survivra aux deux et qu'elles mourront par sa faute. Hodnes laik kwelnes. Pas encore.

Elle a douze ans, des fleurs dans les cheveux et Costia lui attrape la main. Elle est encore jeune mais le commandeur n'a ni le temps ni le droit et l'être, et alors qu'elles marchent dans une zone interdite, elle s'arrête subitement et fixe l'apprentie. Il y'a dans ses yeux d'argent, plus qu'elle n'osera jamais dire, et alors qu'elle vole – lèvre contre lèvre – un baiser elle réalise qu'elle n'aura jamais assez pour être à la hauteur de Costia. Elle part en courant. Elle a douze ans, et elle tremble encore dans les bras d'Aya qui ne sait pas particulièrement comment la rassurer, quand Costia rentre sans prévenir et lui attrape la main. Elle a douze ans, le bonheur s'affiche sur son visage. Ça ne durera pas, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Pour l'heure elle veut profiter de Sa Costia. Cette fille est sienne. Elle a douze ans, et elle sait que sa vie sera peut être brève, mais qu'elle en passera chaque moment à aimer Costia de toute son âme. Car elle lui appartient.

_« Veille sur Costia en mon absence. »_ Elle a quatorze ans et une série d'épreuves qui feront d'elle le vrai commandeur se dressent devant elle. Elle a serré les dents cette nuit, effrayée, terrorisée par la mort, et contre Anya rassurante par sa simple présence, elle a tentée en vain et en vain de dormir. Elle a quatorze ans, et une après l'autre elle réussit les épreuves qui feront d'elle Heda. Costia tremble. Les lèvres d'Anya sont serrées, son visage dur et inquiet. Une clameur s'élève, et elle s'élève aussi. Elle a quatorze ans, et quand Anya pose un genou devant elle en l'appelant Heda elle perd son sourire et cherche du regard la main de Costia qui lui manque déjà.

Elle a quatorze ans, son bras gauche se retrouve orné d'un tatouage, elle aura beaucoup d'autres, mais celui ci représente ce qui fut et ce qui sera. Costia et Anya sont la, et elle ne grimace même pas sous la douleur. Elle prendra l'habitude.

Elle a seize ans, et elle est l'une des Heda les plus intelligentes que les trigedakru aient connus. La guerre des clans fait rage mais elle assure à ses conseillers tandis qu'elle ceint son épée, qu'elle apportera la paix jusqu'aux portes de Polis. La bataille fait rage, des lieutenants qu'elle trouvait doués, tombent devant ses yeux, mais elle sort victorieuse. Son armée la porte aux nues, son épaule est douloureuse, son cœur saigne des morts, mais elle a seize ans, et elle a gagné une grande victoire, il y'a de quoi être fier, il y'a de quoi être heureuse. _« Heda. C'était magnifique. »_ Elle entend les mots, et ce soir, elle sait qu'elle subira les marques et les soins, mais pour l'heure, elle veut juste courir prendre la fille de sa vie dans ses bras. Elle ne le fait pas. Elle n'a pas le droit. Il y'a des subtilités, des protocoles, il y'a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas faire, et si elle veut changer les lois, elle ne le fait cependant pas.

Elle a dix-sept ans peut être, elle perd vaguement le compte, les années ne sont pas importantes, pas a coté du reste. Tout compte d'avantage, le commandeur, Costia, la guerre des clans qui continue. Elle a dix-sept Ans, et elle continue de préparer des stratégies qui changeront peut être le cours des choses. Mais elle a dix-sept ans quand elle rentre dans sa tente pour trouver des visages graves, et l'air contrit d'Anya._ « Costia a disparu. » _Son monde s'écroule, le sourire se fane, mais elle ne perdra espoir que deux mois plus tard quand la tête revient, suivie d'autres morceaux. Ils sont marqués par les tortures, le messager explique, se fait un plaisir de raconter ce que la soigneuse à subit, et alors qu'elle coupe la tresse de sa bien aimé, Lexa perd son sourire à jamais. Elle a dix-sept ans, les rêves s'oublient, les espoirs s'entèrent, elle serre les dents, contracte ses mâchoires, et alors qu'elle applique ses peintures de guerre, elle lance à Anya un regard qui se veut plein de haine. _« Je ne l'ai pas protégée. »_ Elles sont seules. Elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre de fissurer autrement. Elle a dix-sept ans, seulement dix-sept ans, mais plus rien ne pourra jamais lui rendre ce qu'elle vient de perdre, et tandis que le pinceau tombe, que l'encre des peintures s'effrite sur le sol, c'est elle qui s'effrite dans les bras de son mentor, contre le torse de son amie. Elle ne pourra jamais plus se permettre l'humanité, ce seront la ses dernières larmes.

_« Hodnes Laik Kwelnes. »_ Elle a toujours dix-sept Ans, quand elle réduit les autres clans à une prétendue soumission, quand elle les unifie sous sa gouverne. La reine de glace n'est pas pardonnée, mais elle n'est pas tuée pour autant. La vengeance n'est bonne que quand l'on ressent encore quelque chose, et alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore réellement rejoint l'âge adulte, elle ne ressent déjà plus rien. Elle est la, elle est Heda. Elle n'apprendra jamais ce que ça fait de vivre, parce qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre ni affections ni faiblesses. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est de diriger son peuple et de lui offrir le meilleur.

Elle a vingt Ans. Les années ont passées, et les traces des combats se sont incrustée dans sa peau plus qu'une fille de son âge n'aurait du les avoir. Mais elle n'est pas une fille, elle est Heda, et Heda n'est pas spécialement humaine. Pour l'être, il lui faudrait encore pouvoir ressentir quelque chose.

Elle ne sait plus spécialement son âge, mais des gens tombent du ciel, et il faut agir vite. Elle envoi Anya inspecter, et mener un bataillon pour surveiller tout cela. Les nouvelles tombent elle aussi, il s'agit d'une centaine d'humains, probablement un peu stupides, qui veulent s'aventurer sur Terre. Sans vraiment le vouloir ils déclarent la guerre, et ses mains sont liées alors qu'elle ne peut qu'accepter la vengeance que souhaite son peuple. Les skaikru auront la guerre qu'ils méritent. Ils sont plus débrouillards que ce qu'elle n'avait pu penser, et trois cent de ses terriens meurent ce jour la. Leurs âmes se rajoutent elles aussi sur ses épaules. Elle ne pleure pas leurs morts, ils n'étaient que des soldats, la guerre est comme ça, elle fait parfois plus de victime que de bien. C'est ainsi. Et quand elle écoute les rapports qui disent que la Montagne les a pris, et qu'Anya n'est nulle part, elle sent probablement son cœur qui se brise à nouveau, mais elle ne sait plus spécialement ce qu'elle ressent. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la fille nommée Clarke s'approche d'elle, et lui pose la tresse d'Anya entre les mains, qu'elle sait, qu'elle est encore humaine. La suite lui prouvera, elle sera capable de ressentir à nouveau, mais sur le moment, tandis qu'elle serre le dernier morceau de la dernière personne qui comptait spécialement elle a juste envie de s'écrouler. Au lieu de ça, elle se lève, et discute avenir avec la princesse du ciel, préparant l'alliance entre sol et étoiles.


End file.
